


Pup

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Park Chanyeol, Age Play Little Byun Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun & Oh Sehun are Best Friends, Domestic Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Fluff, Innocent Byun Baekhyun, Non-Sexual Age Play, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Protective Park Chanyeol, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Byun Baekhyun, Sweet Byun Baekhyun, everyone is soft for baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 02:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20283625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Baekhyun is goes into little space and can’t wait for his Appa to get home.





	Pup

**Author's Note:**

> Baekhyun regresses to about 6/7 years old

Baekhyun’s heart sinks when he realises Chanyeol won’t be back for at least another two hours. Sehun had just gotten back from shooting for their upcoming music video with Chanyeol, saying the other was going to film some individual scenes. Baekhyun could feel himself slipping, but he held himself back because he had been home alone for the whole morning. The members all had schedules to fulfill or errands to run. Because of Baekhyun’s album release, they’d given him a break for the day because he’d been working so hard. He could feel the stress of it all weighing him down and he desperately needed a mental break for a while. He settled on the couch and decided to watch some tv until Chanyeol came home. Sehun was in the shower and said he was going to sleep for a bit before lunch. He settled onto the soft couch and snuggled into his oversized hoodie. It wasn’t cold in the dorm, so he wore black basketball shorts and his feet were bare. 

He didn’t mean to - he really didn’t want to slip and force Sehun to take care of him. He could see how dead tired the maknae was after filming most of last night and early this morning. But then We Bare Bears started playing and Baekyunnie  _ loves  _ We Bare Bears. Without even realizing it, he’d slipped into his headspace while giggling at the three bears. The episode ended and Baekhyun looked to ask someone to put on another one - only to register he was alone. This realization made him feel even smaller and he hated feeling small when he was alone. After hesitating for a grand total of two seconds, Baekhyun made his way to Sehun’s room. The maknae was stretched out on his bed, passed out on top of the covers so he didn’t overheat. His hair was still damp from his shower and he’d pulled on a light cotton t-shirt and matching shorts. Baekhyun climbed onto the bed and tapped Sehun’s arm. After no response, he gave a shove that jostled his arm gently.

“Sehunnie.” Baekhyun called as he gave another shove. Finally, Sehun’s eyes opened and he registered the boy next to him.

“Hyung?” Sehun’s eyes closed involuntarily, calling for sleep.

Baekhyun shook his head. “Not hyung.”

Sehun’s eyes flew open, noticing the distinct lilt in Baekhyun’s voice that either came when he was doing aegyo or if he was little. By the way the older’s face was scrunched at being called hyung, Sehun knew it was the latter case.

“Sorry, pup. I didn’t realize.” Sehun said, sitting up to stroke a hand through Baekhyun’s fluffy silver hair. The nickname was an inside joke amongst the members. Baekhyun was often compared to a puppy, which was totally fair because  _ look _ at him, so they started calling him pup as a joke and it stuck. It was now used as a term of affection whenever Baekhyun was feeling little.

Baekhyun leaned into the touch, eyes closing. He really was a puppy like this, Sehun thought fondly. He was not surprised at all when the little climbed onto his lap and and looped his arms around the maknae’s neck. Baekhyun was naturally a touchy person, when he was little; he pretty much needed touch and affection to operate. None of the members had an issue with it, even Kyung-soo indulged the boy. 

“You wanna take a nap with me, pup?” Sehun asked hopefully. His eyes were burning with exhaustion. Thankfully, Baekhyun nodded happily, letting Sehun fall down on his back and then laying down on the raven’s chest. Sehun welcomed the weight of the smaller boy. 

“Wake me up when you do, okay?” Sehun said, eyes already closing. Baekhyun nodded and moved his head until it was directly of Sehun’s heartbeat. Sehun was warm and solid below him and Baekhyun snuggled closer when a strong arm wrapped around him. 

Baekhyun woke up disoriented, taking a moment to remember where he was. Sehun was still sleeping soundly below him, the arm around him now lax and heavy with sleep. It was really nice though. Baekhyun sat up when he heard footsteps, eyes trained on the door. Sehun’s eyes opened at Baekhyun’s movement, brow furrowed in confusion. Sehun’s bedroom door opened and Baekhyun’s eyes zoned in on the intruder. 

_ Jongin. _

Baekhyun immediately stretched out his arms to him. “Nini.”

Jongin’s face split into a smile. He walked over and hugged the boy, kissing his hair. “Hey sweetheart.

Sehun’s eyes closed once he realised Baekhyun was in good hands. Jongin snorted at the maknae.

“Has Sehunnie been looking after you, pup?” Jongin asked the little.

Baekhyun shook his head. “Sehunnie only sleeping.”

Jongin laughed at the sassy little while Sehun’s eyes shot open. “Yah, you were also sleeping.” He grumbled. “I take good care of you, prince. Baekhyun squealed when Sehun playfully pinched his side. 

“Baekhyunnie, you wanna come have lunch with me? Sehun-ah still looks a bit tired.” Sehun smiled gratefully at the other. Baekhyun nodded and leaned down to smack a loud kiss to Sehun’s cheek as a little goodbye. Sehun huffed a laugh and hugged the little close before letting Jongin pick him up. Baekhyun clung onto Jongin like a koala and waved goodbye over his shoulder as they left the room. Sehun fell asleep with his lips turned up into a small smile.

Baekhyun  _ loves  _ Jongin. Don’t tell, but Jongin was one of his favourites when he was little. He babbled to the other about how he didn’t wanna be little but then his cartoons came on and he couldn’t help it.

“It’s okay, sweetheart.” Jongin said as he set Baekhyun down on the kitchen counter. He cupped his face. “I’m so proud of you for waiting til one of us got home. You know we never want you to be little alone.

Baekhyun nodded, taking one of Jongin’s hands between both on his own.

“What are you gonna do when you wanna be little and we’re not here?” Jongin tested.

“Call hyungs.” Baekhyun replied dutifully.

“That’s my boy.” Jongin praised, kissing the little’s forehead. He didn’t miss how Baekhyun squirmed happily at the attention.

“What are we feeling like? Ramen? Chicken? Lamb Kebabs?” Jongin asked as he listed things in the fridge.

“Kimbap!” Baekhyun exclaimed, stretching his arms out in excitement. Jongin spotted some kimbap from last night, taking it out the fridge and putting it onto two plates at the table. He took Baekhyun off the counter and placed him in a chair before sitting down next to him.

“Thank you, Nini.” Baekhyun says, before digging in with his hands. Jongin kept one hand running through Baekhyun’s hair or resting on his nape as they ate, knowing the younger needed some form of contact. 

After lunch, the boys made their way to the living room. Jongin settled on the couch while Baekhyun layed on the carpet, coloring in one of his Little books. Every now and then Baekhyun would make his way over to Jongin and lean into him, soaking up the kisses and cuddles Jongin showered him with.

“You okay, sweetheart?” Jongin asked, kissing Baekhyun’s temple when he rested his head on his shoulder. Baekhyun nodded before hopping down to finish his coloring. 

Jongin worried over Baekhyun’s quietude, the little was usually loud and hyperactive. Nevertheless, he let the boy be and gave him affection whenever he reached out to him. This went on for about an hour before Baekhyun crawled into his lap, hugged him and then stayed even after Jongin has squeezed him and kissed his fluffy hair.

Baekhyun laid his head on Jongin’s shoulder and played with the buttons on his shirt.

“Alright, out with it pup. What’s bugging you?” Jongin asked, dipping his head down to catch Baekhyun’s whispering.

“Why’s Appa taking so long?” Baekhyun said, voice sad and small. Jongin’s heart clenched. Now that he thought about it, Chanyeol should have been back an hour ago.

“Wanna call him, sweetheart?” Jongin asked, smiling when Baekhyun sat up and nodded enthusiastically.

Jongin took his phone out of his pocket and dialed Chanyeol’s numbers and handed it to the wide-eyed little. Baekhyun held the phone to his ear with both hands. Chanyeol picked up after a few rings.

“Jongin-ah?” Baekhyun wanted to cry in the relief at hearing Chanyeol’s deep voice through the phone.

“Appa.” The little whimpered, following easily when Jongin gathered him close so that his head was back on the honey-toned boy’s shoulder. 

“Is this my little boy speaking?” Chanyeol’s tone softened significantly. “How long have you been little, Baekhyunnie? Is Sehun-ah with you?”

Baekhyun smiled softly at his appa’s fretting, but his heart still ached at the distance between them. “I had a nap with Sehunnie and now Nini is looking after me.”

“Oh, thank god.” Chanyeol sighed, relieved that his boy wasn’t alone. 

“Of course I’m with him, he’s using my phone.” Jongin chuckled, rolling his eyes at the older. He could hear Chanyeol because Baekhyun was laying close to his ear.

Chanyeol was speaking again: “Why do you sound so sad, baby?”

At the pet name, Baekhyun sniffled because he missed his Appa  _ so _ much and he wasn’t  _ here _ . “Miss you.” He whispered. “When is Appa coming home?”

“Soon, baby. I’m on my way right now.” Chanyeol promised, hurrying into the car to drive back home. They’d kept him overtime to refilm scenes and Chanyeol didn’t think anything of it, not realising his little boy was waiting for him. Chanyeol closed his eyes as he registered his own stupidity. Of  _ course _ Baekhyun would slip sometime soon, if not today. He had been so stressed out yet kept himself composed and organized during the process of releasing him album. He had one day to finally relax and Chanyeol wasn’t even there. He was the worst.

“Appa has to hurry.” Came Baekhyun’s soft, lilting voice. Chanyeol smiled at the sound. He couldn’t wait to get home.

“Of course, pup. See you in 10.” They hung up and Baekhyun handed the phone back to the Jongin.

Baekhyun smiled brightly at the other and Jongin laughed at the change in mood. 

“Happy that your Appa is on his way?”

Baekhyun nodded and then grabbed Jongin’s face so that he could give him an Eskimo kiss, their noses rubbing together sweetly.

“Love you, Nini.” Baekhyun declared as Jongin wrapped his arms around him.

“Aigoo, love you more sweetheart.” Jongin said, leaning forward to plant kisses all over Baekhyun’s face. Jongin gave the best kisses and cuddles, after his Appa of course.

Baekhyun smushed Jongin’s cheeks between his hands to stop the kiss attack, giggling uncontrollably at the sight. Jongin squinted his eyes and Baekhyun laughed even harder. Jongin continued playing with the boy, pretending to bite his fingers when Baekhyun played with his lip and bouncing him on his lap.

When the door opened, Baekhyun’s attention was honed on it immediately. As soon as Chanyeol entered, the Little was up in a flash, almost falling over in his rush to reach the gentle giant. Chanyeol dropped his bag and swooped up the boy in his arms and hugged him close. 

“Appa!” Baekhyun exclaimed, locking his limbs around the older and squeezing him tight.

“Hey baby.” Chanyeol sighed happily, pressing his lips to Baekhyun’s temple. He felt his chest surge with a protectiveness that only ever appeared when Baekhyun was especially small and innocent in his arms.

Jongin wasn’t even offended at how quickly the little’s attention was stolen. He had the boy to himself the whole afternoon and he knew how much the little needed Chanyeol right now. Jongin smiled at Chanyeol when he caught his eye and slipped out of the room, probably to go nap with Sehun if he was still asleep. 

Chanyeol tightened his hold on his baby and walked to his room. “How’s my little boy, hmm?”

Baekhyun nuzzled into Chanyeol’s neck. “M’fine. Was waiting for you.” He sat up in Chanyeol’s lap when the taller had settled on his bed. “Appa was gone forever.” He pouted.

Chanyeol kissed his pout lightly. “I know, baby. We filmed a few more scenes and I didn’t realize my little pup was waiting for me at home. Can you forgive me?” Chanyeol asked teasingly, knowing the Little wasn’t really upset. 

Baekhyun shook his head no, lips curling up into a smile when Chanyeol gasped in mock distress.

“No? Oh no! Tell me what to do, pup. I’ll do anything.” He said dramatically.

Baekhyun played with the strings on Chanyeol’s hoodie, thinking about it. Chanyeol tightened his arms around him and Baekhyun looked up, eyes twinkling. He was so beautiful.

“Hmm...Appa has to give kisses.  _ Ten _ kisses and- and cuddles. Have to cuddle til dinner time.” Baekhyun said decisively, with no room for argument. As if Chanyeol would ever refuse.

“You drive a hard bargain, baby.” He said seriously, wanting to tease. 

Baekhyun pulled back. “Nini and Sehunnie wouldn’t mind giving me kisses and cuddles.” He made as if to get off the taller’s lap.

Chanyeol grabbed him around his delicate waist and pulled him closer, halting his movements. Baekhyun giggled when Chanyeol growled playfully.

“I give better kisses and cuddles.” The taller said. Baekhyun wrapped his arms around the other’s neck and looked at him with that look he gets when he’s really happy. 

“Hm-hmm.” The little agreed. “Appa’s the best.” He said, not so subtly trying to shift closer. Chanyeol just about melted at how sweet the boy was.

He pressed his lips to Baekhyun’s forehead. “One.” His nose. “Two.” Both cheeks. “Three. Four.” His eyelids. “Five. Six.” His chin. “Seven.” His forehead again. “Eight.” His nose. “Nine.” His lips. “Ten.”

Baekhyun was soft and pliant in his arms, simply glowing under all the affection and attention of his Appa. His eyes sparkled as he blinked up at Chanyeol. His cheeks blossomed a lovely red when the taller’s gaze overwhelmed him. Chanyeol had no doubt his own eyes were reflecting all the gooey, doting feelings he had towards the silver haired angel. 

“I missed you, my gorgeous boy.” Chanyeol said, the back of his index finger stroking Baekhyun’s heated cheek. It had been a good few weeks since Baekhyun was little, with all the business of his album and such.

Baekhyun whined at the endearment and hid his face in Chanyeol’s neck. Chanyeol chuckled and Baekhyun soaked in the sound.

“Appa, can we cuddle now please?” Baekhyun asked as he leaned back to pout at the taller.

Chanyeol kicked off his shoes and laid down on his side, manhandling the little boy in his arms until he was tucked under his arm, nuzzling into Chanyeol’s sturdy chest. His free hand came up to stroke through soft, silver tresses. Everything about Baekhyun was soft and delicate when he was little - especially his heart.

Chanyeol smiled softly when Baekhyun tilted his head to kiss the taller’s collarbone before settling back down on his chest. He pressed his lips to Baekhyun’s hair and reveled in how small Baekhyun was in his arms - in every sense of the word. His toes reached the middle of Chanyeol’s calves when they laid like this, his little hand just managing to wrap around Chanyeol’s sizeable bicep. The urge to protect him was almost primal.

He squeezed Baekhyun a little closer and the boy hummed in appreciation.

“Love you Appa.” He whispered into the broad chest.

Chanyeol closed his eyes and placed another kiss on impossibly soft hair. “Love you more, baby.”

  
  



End file.
